The installation of electrical cables in buildings is typically accomplished by drilling holes in wooden support elements such as joists or studs or using existing holes in metal support elements and routing the cables through the holes. Routing electrical cables in this manner causes each cable to be supported by the narrow thickness of the support element and will lead to sagging of cables in the open spaces between the support elements. Unfortunately, for the installation of low voltage cables such as communication or database cables, sagging can disturb the conductors within the cables. Bending and twisting of conductors can adversely affect the data transmission rate, which becomes very critical in cables having higher transmission rates, such as Category 5 telecommunications cables.
Various methods proposed for the support of low voltage electrical cables include the use of hangers for supporting the cables and cable pans or raceways.
What is needed is a simple cable support assembly in which the cable tray provides the support for the installed cables. The cable support assembly should also allow easy lowering of the cable tray, when desired, to facilitate inspection, repair, or installation of additional cables.